


Reunited and resting

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog Dave, Dog John, Dogs, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Napping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: John is a sweet dog and he pays a visit to his best friend and even brings him a gift.





	Reunited and resting

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while  
I hope you all like it

John is a big bushy shepard dog, always panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

John _always_ looked like he was smiling.

The smaller than average black herding dog, with a sweet disposition, was sticking his head out of the car window. Barking once he got to the apartment complex he loved visiting.

His owner opened up the back seat. He clipped on John's leash to his navy blue collar while John patiently sat in the backseat.

John gave his dad a big kiss on his face before grabbing something off of the floor and jumping out of the car.

He's carrying his brand new tennis ball in his mouth, happily tip-toeing over to visit his best friend.

Once John got to the door he started whining, still holding his gift in his mouth.

When the door opened John was greeted by the tall man who took care of Dave, John walked right past him and up to the light blonde shih tzu laying down on a nice, cushy bed. 

The tiny dog yawned, he had just been woken up by John's whining. 

Dave's hair was golden white, silky and draping down past his large pillow and down to the floor. 

Dave's hair was also covering his eyes.

Even with his tiny black eyes hiding behind his bangs, he was still able to see his best friend walking up to him.

Dave began lightly shaking his tail at the sight of the shepard that was_ well_ over twice his size.

John dropped the ball in front of Dave's paws. It was a special gift because it was a nice clean toy and he wanted to share it with his teeny friend. 

Dave took a moment to smell the new gift as John took a moment to smell Dave all over his entire tiny body.

Dave happily accepted the gift and began to lightly nibble on it as John sniffed Dave's paws.

Once John decided Dave was good, he gave the tiny dog a lick on his cheek in order to properly greet him, to kiss him and to let Dave know he wants to play.

After John's tongue wiped his face, Dave yawned again.

John decided instead to circle around Dave and lay down on his bed. 

John's body surrounding Dave as he rested his large head next to the tiny dog's head.

Dave laid his head down as well. Happy to rest next to his lover.

Both of their tails still waving back and forth till they simmer their tails down in perfect unison. 

They both closed their eyes as they listened to the laughs of their owners. 

They seemed happy that the two of them get along so well, but they seemed mostly happy that the two dogs decided to nap and didn't take the opportunity to participate in _adult __nap time_ like their last reunion. 

John lightly rubbed his head against Dave's. Prompting Dave to rest his head onto John's snout. 

John didn't move away, he welcomed the light pressure that Dave placed on his nose.

The two of them both peacefully resting together, laying next to Dave's new ball.

The ball that was a lovely gift from John to the love of his life. 


End file.
